Freddie
by Juciak
Summary: George nie może pozbierać się po śmierci swojego brata bliźniaka. Postanawia w ramach złagodzenia skutków żałoby, pisać listy do zmarłego Freda, w których opisuje swoje załamanie i uczucia nim targające.
1. 1

Nora, dnia 3 maja 1998 r.

Freddie,

Mimo że minął dopiero niecały dzień od Twojej śmierci, ja już wiem, że nie dam rady się pozbierać. W jednej chwili stałeś u mojego boku z tym Twoim figlarnym uśmiechem, a w następnej leżałeś wśród ruin zniszczonej przez Rookwooda ściany. Tę eksplozję słyszał chyba cały Hogwart i od razu po niej poczułem ból - nie fizyczny, bo ten dawno już przestał mi przeszkadzać, a płynący wprost z mojego wnętrza. Jakby ktoś rozrywał moją duszę na tysiące kawałeczków, które wraz z Tobą uleciały z mego serca. Biegłem ile sił, nie patrząc na lecące w moją stronę zaklęcia i zatrzymałem się dopiero przy fragmentach muru, pod którymi leżało Twoje ciało. Leżałeś martwy, a tego uśmiechu z Twojej twarzy nawet śmierci nie udało się zabrać. Uklęknąłem przy Tobie i płakałem. To ja powinienem leżeć tam zamiast Ciebie mój mały braciszku. Klęczałem tak nie wiem ile, głuchy na odgłosy wzywającej walki. Czekałem aż wstaniesz, szturchniesz mnie i razem ponownie ruszymy na bitwę. Ramię w ramię. Jednak Twoje ramię wciąż leżało bezwładnie tuż przy moim kolanie. Gładziłem je delikatnie, szepcząc słowa otuchy, które zagłuszały syczące słowa Voldemorta. Nie wiem co mówił. W głowie słyszałem tylko Twój śmiech, bo bałem się, że go zapomnę. Nigdy już go nie usłyszę, nigdy nie zobaczę... Potem ktoś mnie znalazł, próbował odsunąć mnie od Ciebie, jednak ja wciąż kurczowo Cię trzymałem i musieli zabrać nas razem.

Wiesz, że wygraliśmy? Harry zabił Voldemorta, a jego poplecznicy zostali złapani przez aurorów. Zawsze lubiłeś wygrywać. Pamiętasz jak założyłeś się ze mną, że zginiesz, będąc zapamiętanym? Zostałeś bohaterem, wszyscy będą Cię pamiętać, wygrałeś. A teraz proszę nie wygłupiaj się już i wstań. Po prostu wstań z tym swoim uśmiechem i powiedz, że to Twój kolejny żart. Proszę Freddie, zrób to dla mnie. Po prostu wstań.

Na zawsze Twój Georgie


	2. 2

Nora, dnia 4 maja 1998 r.

Najdroższy Freddie,

Nasza mama toczy właśnie walkę ze swoim boginem. Jednak tym razem nawet tysięczne powtórzenie zaklęcia _Riddikulus_ nie pomoże, bo Twoje martwe ciało wciąż leży wśród pozostałych poległych. Masz zamknięte oczy i wyglądasz jakbyś spał, jakbyś miał za chwilę się obudzić i zrobić jeden z numerów, które niewykorzystane siedziały w Twojej głowie. Jestem ciekawy o czym myślałeś przed śmiercią. O nas? O mamie? O tym, jak skończy się wojna? Tego już chyba nigdy się nie dowiem, bo mi nie odpowiesz. Masz zamknięte usta, wykrzywione w delikatnym uśmiechu. Mogę więc tylko przypuszczać, że cokolwiek to było, było szczęśliwe. A więc chyba kolejne Twoje marzenie się spełniło – umarłeś szczęśliwy.

Nie mogłeś jednak myśleć wtedy o mnie, bo ja już nigdy nie będę się cieszył. Bez Ciebie to po prostu niemożliwe. Nawet moja różdżka tak uważa, bo nie mogę już wyczarować Patronusa. Wszystkie moje dobre wspomnienia były bowiem związane z Tobą. Kiedy odszedłeś – zabrałeś mi wszystko.

Wciąż na zawsze Twój George


	3. 3

Hogwart, dnia 5 maja 1998 r.

Braciszku,

Dzisiaj został zorganizowany oficjalny pogrzeb bohaterów wojennych. Na błoniach Hogwartu, na skraju Zakazanego Lasu urządzono specjalne miejsce na cmentarz dla ofiar Bitwy o Hogwart. Wraz z tatą udało nam się przekonać mamę, by pozwoliła złożyć Twoje ciało wraz z pozostałymi, bo zarzekała się, że woli pochować Cię na rodzinnym cmentarzu. Zawsze lubiłeś Hogwart, to tutaj nastąpił rozkwit naszych magicznych dowcipów, teraz pozostaniesz w nim już na zawsze.

Zanim zamknięto wieko trumny, ostatni raz złapałem pukiel Twoich rudych włosów i dotknąłem opuszkami palców Twej spokojnej twarzy. Jak mogłeś wyglądać tak spokojnie, kiedy we mnie wszystko się gotowało? Gorące łzy skapywały na Twoją klatkę piersiową, a ja nawet nie próbowałem ich powstrzymywać. Schyliłem się ku Twojej twarzy i łagodnie musnąłem ustami Twój policzek. Złapałem Cię za rękę, by ułożyć Ci ją na piersi. To była ostatnia szansa, aby Cię dotknąć. Bo już nigdy nie będzie mi to dane. Nigdy nie poczochrasz mi włosów, nie pociągniesz za sobą... Następnie patrzyłem jak wieko zamyka się, a trumna lekko unosi i opada do naszykowanego grobu. Od tej chwili, już nie będę mógł Cię zobaczyć. Ostatecznie mnie opuściłeś. Zostawiłeś samego, bezbronnego.

To niesprawiedliwe. Jesteś moim młodszym braciszkiem, a umarłeś jako pierwszy. Pierwszy Cię powitałem na tym świecie i pierwszy muszę pożegnać. Dlaczego w tej wojnie straciłem tylko nic nie znaczący fragment ciała, a ty straciłeś całe życie? Oddałbym swoje drugie ucho, oczy, a nawet ręce. Oddałbym wszystko, byś tylko żył, stanął koło mnie i dalej śmiał się z mojej „bezuszności".  
Ale już tego nie zrobisz. Leżysz kilka metrów pode mną, bez głosu, bez ruchu, bez życia, które zbyt wcześnie z Ciebie wydarto.

Twój kochający starszy brat


	4. 4

Nora, dnia 6 maja 1998 r.

Fred,

Kiedy nasz Ronuś tak szybko dorósł? Wiesz, że to on jako pierwszy zobaczył Twoje ciało? Podczas gdy Ty leżałeś martwy w Wielkiej Sali, a ja martwy w środku nie mogłem pozbierać się po Twojej stracie, to on zajął się naszymi rodzicami, braćmi, Ginny, nawet Naszym sklepem, a dzisiaj przyszedł także do mnie. Usiadł na Twoim łóżku, jakby należało do niego samego i jak gdyby nic rozglądał się po Naszym pokoju. Do tej pory milczałem, nie wychodziłem z pokoju, prawie nie jadłem, nie patrzyłem w lustro. Bo to wszystko wciąż bolało. Mój głos łudząco podobny do Twojego, te same oczy patrzące na mnie z wyrzutem, te same włosy okalające twarz. Ile razy rodzice nas mylili? Nie mogłem na siebie patrzeć, bo choć widziałem te ledwie widoczne różnice między nami, wciąż byłem Twoim bliźniakiem i patrząc na siebie samego bez Ciebie, załamywałem się coraz bardziej.  
Łatwiej było nie patrzeć, nie mówić, ale w tej chwili coś We mnie pękło. Twoje łóżko i rzeczy leżały nietknięte przez nikogo prócz Ciebie. To ty powinieneś teraz tu siedzieć, nie Ron. Wszystkie tłumione przeze mnie emocje nagle wybuchły, zacząłem krzyczeć, najpierw bez ładu i składu, następnie na Rona, że śmiał tu przyjść, usiąść na Twoim łóżku, ruszać Twoje rzeczy. Krzyczałem tak, zdzierając swoje gardło, a Ron nawet się nie poruszył. Wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na mnie spokojnie, póki całkiem nie straciłem głosu. Zacząłem bezładnie łkać, błagać by sobie poszedł, ale nie odszedł, tylko ukucnął przede mną, biorąc moją głowę w swoje ręce. Uspokajał mnie, choć to ja powinienem uspokajać jego. Ron także jest Twoim bratem, byłem samolubny sądząc, że tylko ja tak bardzo cierpię. Ale czy bliźniacza więź nie jest mimo wszystko silniejsza? W końcu zawsze byliśmy razem. Fred i George – nierozłączna para. Kiedy odszedłeś, zostałem sam, nie mając nikogo. Wtuliłem się więc w silne ramiona Rona i płakałem. Godzinę, dwie, dłużej, póki nie zabrakło mi łez. A Ron wciąż milczał, doskonale rozumiejąc, że potrzebuję ciszy.

Wciąż mi Ciebie brakuje i nic tego nie zmieni. Teraz po prostu czuję, że nie jestem z tym całkiem sam. Ron nigdy nie zastąpi mi Ciebie, ale jest moim bratem i po prostu przy mnie jest, kiedy Ciebie już nie ma.

Twój łamiący się brat, George


	5. 5

Hogwart, dnia 7 maja 1998 r.

Mój mały braciszku,

Stoję przy Twoim grobie. Biały delikatny marmur zakrywa rozkopaną ziemię. Czarne litery wyryte na płycie układają się w Twoje imię. Nie da się ich zdrapać, pozbyć, zamazać, tak jak nie da się kwestionować tego, że Ciebie już nie ma. Nie wstaniesz już nagle, z uśmiechem mówiąc o kolejnym żarcie, będziesz tylko wciąż spokojnie leżał tam na dole, pod ziemią. Kładę na Twoim grobie kwiaty, białe lilie – symbol Twojej niewinności i myślę. Zastanawiam się, kto inny by zginął w tej wojnie, gdyby Tobie jednak udało się przeżyć. Czy to byłbym ja, ktoś z naszej rodziny, czy może któryś śmierciożerca? Czy także zostałby przygnieciony przez rozpadające się fragmenty ściany? Czy podobnie jak ty oddałby ostatni oddech z uśmiechem na twarzy? Ale to byłeś ty. To ty zginąłeś i teraz zamiast cieszyć się wygraną, codziennie na nowo się rozpadam. Zaczynam mieć zwidy i ciągle widzę Cię koło mnie. Widzę Ciebie w twarzach naszych rodziców i braci, nawet w zupełnie nieznajomych osobach. Ciągle pojawiające się koszmary, w których za każdym razem zaprzepaszczam szansę na uratowanie Ciebie, budzą mnie z Twoim imieniem na ustach. Krzyczę je, doszczętnie zdzierając gardło i potem kładę się, spędzając kolejną bezsenną noc. Potrzebuję snu, pewnie wyglądam teraz na bardziej martwego niż Ty, ale jest on niemożliwy. Z jednej strony chcę kolejny raz Cię zobaczyć, chociażby w sennej marze, ale z drugiej strony boję się tej bezradności, tego, że kolejny raz nie uda mi się Ciebie uratować. Dlatego tylko leżę, uspokajając oddech i wpatrując się w Twoje puste od jakiegoś czasu łóżko. Rodzice chcieli je zabrać, jednak im nie pozwoliłem, bo co jeśli którejś nocy jednak uda mi się Cię uratować? Gdzie wtedy będziesz spał?

Dobranoc Freddie,  
Georgie


	6. 6

Pokątna, dnia 8 maja 1998 r.

Glaudiusie,

Tata w końcu wyciągnął mnie z domu i nie będę kłamał, wcale nie ułatwiłem mu tego zadania. Niestety był nieugięty, a nie miałem serca dokładać mu jeszcze jednego zmartwienia. Pojechałem na Pokątną, do naszego sklepu. Wiesz kogo Ron wziął sobie do pomocy? Angelinę Johnson. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, wstała i z piskiem rzuciła mi się w ramiona. Zaczęła płakać. Wiesz, że cię kochała? Kochała Twój uśmiech, Twoje poczucie humoru i Twoją inteligencję. Kochała te Twoje wszystkie wady na równi z zaletami. Płakała z tęsknoty za Tobą. Rozumiała to, co czuję i w pewnym momencie oboje zaczęliśmy wspominać. Wszystkie złe i dobre rzeczy.

Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy rzeczywiście przed śmiercią całe życie pojawia Ci się przed oczami. Jeśli tak, leci ono w tył, czy w przód? Czy przeżywa się same szczęśliwe chwile, czy te najgorsze? Może wszystkie naraz przeplatają się ze sobą? Czy Twoja śmierć była bolesna? Umierałeś długo czy krótko? Czy zanim ostatni raz zaczerpnąłeś powietrza, wiedziałeś że umrzesz, czy stało się to tak nagle? Czy przypomniałeś sobie nasze wszystkie żarty? To jak pozbyliśmy się ciotki Muriel w święta, jak zamieniłeś zabawkę Rona w ogromnego pająka, jak ukradliśmy Filchowi mapę Huncwotów, pierwsze testy Bombonierek Lesera, nieudane fajerwerki? Czy jeszcze raz tańczyłeś walca z Angeliną, wspominając ten pamiętny Bal Bożonarodzeniowy? Czy Twoja dusza, uciekając z Twego ciała zatrzymała się choć na chwilę, by obserwować bitwę? Czy widziałeś z góry mnie, Angelinę, Zakon Feniksa?

Tyle pytań mam jeszcze do Ciebie, na które nigdy nie dostanę odpowiedzi, chyba że sam podzielę Twój los. Ale choć już o tym myślałem, nie zrezygnuję z życia. Zginąłeś po to, bym ja mógł żyć w wolnym świecie magii, a ja zrobię wszystko byś był ze mnie dumny, bo ja jestem dumny z Ciebie. Byłeś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego miałem szansę w życiu poznać. Będę więc żył. Dla Ciebie. Dziękuję Ci za wszystko, bo wszystko Ci zawdzięczam. To Ty zawsze byłeś bardziej otwarty z naszej dwójki. To dzięki Tobie jestem tym, kim jestem. Dziękuję.

Twój dumny brat bliźniak


	7. 7

Nora, dnia 9 maja 1998 r.

Freddie,

Właśnie pakuję Twoje rzeczy do pudeł. Mógłbym to zrobić za pomocą magii, na nic nie patrząc, bo nawet patrzenie sprawia mi ból... Ale nie potrafię. Muszę wszystko wziąć do ręki, dokładnie obejrzeć. Bo to wszystko było Twoje. To Ty tego wszystkiego dotykałeś i czuję dzięki temu pewną więź z Tobą. Ostatnią namiastkę Twojego dotyku. Miałeś delikatne palce. Umiałeś zwinnie się nimi posługiwać przy naszych dowcipach.

Każda rzecz, to kolejne wspomnienie, pojawiające się w mojej głowie. Staram się je wszystkie pamiętać, ukrywając głęboko w sercu, jednocześnie chowając w najdalszych zakamarkach umysłu. Wciąż boję się cierpienia, które pojawia się z każdą myślą o Tobie i trawi mnie od środka. Twoja śmierć zawładnęła moim ciałem, opętała mój umysł i spętała serce. Nasze zdjęcia, gdzie razem szczerzymy się do obiektywu odwracam ramami do tyłu. Nie mogę na nie patrzeć. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Ściągam pościel z Twojego łóżka i rzucam ją na stertę Twoich marynarek, szat i koszul. Pamiętasz jak w nocy dopracowywaliśmy nasze pomysły i ulepszaliśmy wynalazki? Znalazłem pod Twoim biurkiem nasz pierwszy prototyp Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu. Nie działał, nie ruszał się. Tak jak ty. Jakby umarł wraz z Tobą, choć to pewnie niemożliwe.

Zakleiłem pudła i wyniosłem je na strych, może kiedyś, za parę lat wyciągnę wszystko i z uśmiechem na ustach będę opowiadał o Tobie moim dzieciom. Jeśli będę miał syna, nazwę go Fred. Po Tobie braciszku. Opowiem mu o tym, jakim wspaniałym człowiekiem byłeś i jaką bohaterską śmiercią zginąłeś. Będzie dumny z posiadania tego imienia.

Zrozumiałem już, że nie wrócisz, że jesteś pewnie w lepszym świecie i czekasz, kiedy za kilkadziesiąt lat do Ciebie dołączę. Złapiesz mnie wtedy za rękę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i pokażesz mi tamten świat. Znów staniemy się nierozłącznymi braćmi Weasley i będziemy trwać razem już na zawsze. I wtedy, już nigdy nie pozwolę Ci, żebyś mnie opuścił. Będę trzymał Cię mocno, z całych sił. Ale do tego czasu musimy oboje jeszcze poczekać. Bo zamierzam przeżyć swoje życie jak najlepiej, ponieważ żyję za nas obu. W świecie, który dla mnie wywalczyłeś.

George Weasley


	8. 8

Irytek, dnia 24 grudnia 2017 r.

Fred,

Jak co roku piszę do Ciebie, żeby złożyć Ci życzenia świąteczne. Wiem, że nigdy nie odczytasz moich listów i nigdy na nie nie odpowiesz, jednak od kilku lat stało się to moją kolejną Bożonarodzeniową tradycją. Tym razem cała rodzina zjeżdża do mojego domu – Irytka. Mój syn, a Twój imiennik już zdążył zapalić choinkę i potłuc większość bombek. Cóż, jednak odziedziczył coś po Tobie braciszku. Angelina biega po wszystkich pokojach z miotłą, chce żeby wszystko wyszło jak najlepiej, ale z małym Fredem nigdy nic nie wiadomo!

Moja rodzina przez te lata bardzo mi pomogła. Ostatnio razem z żoną i dziećmi odwiedziliśmy Twój grób. Śnieg zasypał całkiem miejsce Twojego wiecznego spoczynku. Ułożyłem na środku pomnika ogromny wieniec z białych lilii. Fred z Roxanne ulepili Ci zaś małego bałwanka. Stwierdzili, że poczujesz się lepiej z wesołym bałwanem niż nudnymi kwiatkami, a ja nie mogłem się z nimi nie zgodzić. Uśmiechnąłem się, patrząc w niebo i przypominając sobie nasze wspólne święta. Czułem, że i ty w tym momencie śmiałeś się ze mną. Wspomnienie Ciebie już nie przywoływało łez, stało się radosne, takie jak powinno być.

A jak tam święta w na Twoim małym kawałku nieba? Macie puchate choinki zbudowane z chmur? Aniołki śpiewające kolędy? Wymieniasz się prezentami z Remusem i Tonks? Za kilkadziesiąt lat i ja do Ciebie dołączę, a wtedy liczę, że wszystko mi opowiesz.

Wesołych świąt braciszku,

Na zawsze Twój George.

* * *

Pierwszy raz korzystam z tej strony do publikacji swoich tekstów, więc jeszcze nie czuję się dosyć pewnie. Tekst powstał na potrzeby konkursu fandomowego i chętnie przeczytam Wasze opinie o nim.


End file.
